Meeting A Real Werewolf
by DuckysDanni
Summary: Forks is suppose to be quite quiet yet it is full of secrets and magic; first vampires then werewolves. Its a wonder that another kind of magic has stayed under wraps. All part of the same world yet unaware of it the two beings of Forks get to meet a big, scary monster with a taste for blood and from then the magic just keeps on flowing.
1. Chapter 1

There was a booming crash at the door. It seems the pack and their imprints had brought the meeting to Paul. Without waiting for the door to be opened the young werewolves and their lovers walked across the barrier of the house.

In the second bedroom to Paul's small house hid a girl who looked down at the stick in her hand with wide eyes. The wards had been broken.

Jacob stood in the doorway with his eyes narrowed at Paul. He could hear a heartbeat, a human one, coming from upstairs. With every breath he took his nostril's filled with a wild smoky stench. He was unsure if it repulsed him of captivated him. There was a breeze of perfume though. Jacob glanced to his sister, unwilling to upset her at the sake of attacking her imprint but anger was pulsing through him. He had to do it.

Paul was against the wall in a millisecond. "What the hell, bro?" he shouted into Jacob's face, who only flinched slightly considering his sensitive hearing.

He looked directly into his pack mates dark brown eyes and snarled: "Who's the girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

Panic sprawled itself over Paul's face and his eyes fixed on Rachel. He couldn't lose her. She'd taken a deep stuttered breath when Jacob had asked the present question and her breathing had only staggered more as Paul didn't reply. He closed his eyes in pain before sparing Rebecca a glance of sorry. Looking straight at Jacob, he spoke his reply "a friend."

That only fuelled Jacob's anger. The two boys regarded each other still; Paul waiting to be dismissed and Jacob waiting for a better answer. Silence fell.

The girl upstairs had felt the vibrations of the house when Paul was pushed into a supporting wall. It was that which had led her to investigate. She was on the landing as her heart beat loudly in her chest. Eventually she gained the courage to stand at the top of the stairs peering down into the open living room. There were several muscular men down there, each a solid brown wall. One looked over his shoulder at her, as though he knew she was there, and raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to giving an intense gaze to Paul. He had a nice face, it was young.

Upon him looking away the girl turned to go back into the bedroom she had been residing in, evidently these men meant her no harm. When she turned round she slowly trailed her eyes up until she was face to face with another body. There was no way her heart beat could increase any more but it didn't have time to because within seconds she was flying through the air, somehow past the mass of wall built men and into Paul's nice new television.

Jacob's heart stopped. His head cleared of all thoughts and then there was nothing. Just her; only her. She was his all, his everything; his imprint and it only took a glance to discover that.

All heads snapped to the girl then to the top of the stairs where a figure had began to descend from.

Faster than any of the wolves could have reacted a man climbed on top of the fragile girl, his fingers curled themselves around her throat. Simultaneously Jacob and Paul took a step forward a fraction of a second before the others –still a fraction of a second too late.

The girl foot somehow found itself on her attacker's stomach and he went flying into a nearby wall. She stood up shakily, ready to fight; ready to kill –or be killed, preferably the first. The man stood up, unharmed. He looked perplexed at the window for a window before a cackling laugh escaped his lips.

"Doesn't the moon look pretty" he smirked. The girls face fell as she looked at the white orb. There was some kind of connection between the object and the girl. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. A small 'pop' distracted her. The man had disappeared into nothing. The girl hadn't even spared a glance. She already knew. For some unknown reason a sob shook her body.

The pack and their girls exchanged glances of confusion with the exception of Jacob and Paul. Paul stared at her, willing her to be alright but not moving so much as a centimetre. Jacob, on the other hand, flashed towards her, placing his thick warm hand on the small of her back comfortably. "Don't touch me" she cried, pain painted her voice. Jacob's face fell like a wounded puppy.

She fell to the floor, withering in pain. Jacob ached to hold her, make it all better –even to take it for himself. "Get out" she choked out. A glance was spared for Alpha Sam who nodded at his fiancée Emily. Quietly Emily led the way out for all the other girls, well all except Leah. The girl lay on the floor shaking her head. That wasn't what she meant. "Paul" she choked. "Glass –in bag" she managed before she closed her eyes and threw her head back in pain. Instantly Paul understood, he ran to her band and scurried within it until he found a small glass test tube shaped vial with a silver swirl of liquid in it. He handed it to her clumsily. For a second she struggled with cork screw lid. Jacob extended his hand to do it for her.

There wasn't enough time.

Wincing at the thought, she threw the vial into her mouth and bit down onto it. Blood could be tested but the silvery liquid flowed instantly down her throat. The glass cut her mouth dangerously although the danger was nothing compared to what was about to happen. She spat the glass out and let out a small scream as a result of the pain.

Her limbs began to stretch, growing. She rolled onto her front like a dog on all fours. Her back arched and her spine became prominent. Slowly her skin darkened, matted with a thick layer of fur.

"Wow" Jared breathed. The animal snapped its head, snarling at him as it advanced. It was ready to attack...and then it wasn't. It turned around and jumped up onto the sofa and curled itself up before falling asleep.

The pack of La Push just had their first encounter with a werewolf and somehow they survived.


End file.
